In an alternate universe: A bizarre twist of fate
by Judd the destroyer
Summary: In this fanfic DIO becomes a good guy, Kakyoin is a girl, Avdol and Iggy are still alive, Josuke is also a girl and many more.
1. A bizarre twist of fate

This is my first ever fanfic about JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. I don't think it will be as good as any other fanfics I've read but I hope you enjoy.

1987, Cairo, Egypt. It was the climax of the battle between Jotaro and DIO.

"This is the final time I will stop time Jotaro!" shouted DIO. "ZA WARUDO!"  
"DIO then thought to himself "I wonder...if I can still change..."  
Time continued forward.

"Why didn't you hit me?" asked Jotaro. "Because I didn't want to" said DIO.  
"I want to change...I no longer wish to battle" then the battlefield went silent...  
"You killed my grandfather and my best friend you bastard!" Jotaro charges at DIO.  
"They're not dead, yet" DIO said. Jotaro stops.  
"I can still bring them back." said DIO.  
"Then do it, before I drive my fist up your asshole"

DIO then revives Joseph.  
"What..." Joseph sees DIO "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"  
"Chill gramps. Dio here, revived you"  
"But...why?" Joseph said  
"Why not?" said DIO  
"Now then...for Kakyoin?" said Jotaro  
"This will be difficult, for Joseph has Hamon blood which neutralizes my vampiric essence. Kakyoin, however, doesn't."  
"Get her to a stretcher!" Joseph said.

The Speedwagon foundation arrives just in time.  
They retrieve Kakyoin's body.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Jotaro said.  
"First I, DIO, will give her my blood, then Joseph can use his Hamon to neutralize the essence."  
"But what if that doesn't work?" said Joseph.  
"Then she's dead...but we have to at least try." DIO said.

They tried multiple times but to no avail."I'm...sorry..." DIO said with a sad tone.  
Joseph looked away trying not to cry.  
A tear ran down Jotaro's cheek.  
Jotaro wiped it off angrily.  
"No!" Jotaro shouted. Joseph and DIO looked at him.  
"She can still be brought back!" Jotaro exclaimed.  
p"But how? She no longer has a pulse!" Joseph said.  
"Dio already knows about this trick."  
"About what tri...oh, that one"

Star Platinum reaches into Kakyoin's chest. Star Platinum then uses his hand to start her heart.  
"This might actually work" Joseph said.  
"Joseph, she still has vampiric essence!" DIO shouted  
"Right!" Joseph nodded.

Joseph then drove his fist into her filling her with Hamon energy neutralizing any trace of vampiric essence in car was silent...  
Kakyoin opened her eyes.  
She saw Jotaro, Joseph and DIO.  
She got up from her bed, angrily, and pointed at DIO.  
"WHY IS HE HERE!?" shouted Kakyoin.  
"Calm down Kakyoin. He helped revive you." said Joseph. Kakyoin's angry expression began to fade away.

"Kakyoin then looked at Jotaro.  
"She notices that his eyes are watery. She stands up and kisses Jotaro in the lips. Jotaro begins to close his eyes and the two began to make out.  
I think I'm gonna be sick!" said Joseph with a face that you would usually see in a man who's puking. DIO looks away.  
The two lovebirds then proceed to make out for the next 30 seconds. Jotaro uses the brim of his hat to hide his blush. Kakyoin giggles.  
"Jean Pierre Polnareff, Mohammed Avdol, and Iggy are all alive, but in critical condition." said the Speedwagon employee.

"Well if it's all the same to you...I'm going to Italy..." DIO said.  
"Italy? But why?" Joseph asked  
"I impregnated a woman there...I wonder if my son has been born yet..."  
Joseph looked at DIO, confused. "Also, since I was adopted by the Joestars, and I have the body of Jonathan Joestar...am I allowed to be called DIO Joestar?"  
Joseph didn't like the idea but in the end he accepted him as family.

Polnareff, Avdol, and Iggy proceed to live with each other after saying goodbye to the rest of the Crusaders.  
DIO went to Italy. Joseph, Jotaro, and Kakyoin go back to Japan.  
Kakyoin is leaning on Jotaro on the plane as Jotaro puts his arm around her.

* * *

DIO looks for the woman he impregnated. He searches every city in Italy and it takes him 4 days. He then finds her with a 2-year old Haruno holding her hand.  
"Do I know you?" said the woman. "My name is DIO." silence struck, the woman was left shook, little Haruno didn't know what's going on. She proceeds to hug DIO. "You finally came back..." she said with her tears flowing. "Is this my son?" "Why, yes!" "What's his name?" "Haruno Shiobana" said Haruno. "Hello Haruno...I'm your dad" Haruno looked up at DIO and smiled. DIO then said "Why don't we marry?"  
"They were now part of the Joestar family. DIO Joestar, Haruno Joestar, and Mina Joestar. They lived happily in a mansion with the money DIO had.

Jotaro and Kakyoin walked to school. Kakyoin was clinging to Jotaro's arm. "Who is that bitch?" said one of the girls. "It's Noria Kakyoin!" said another one. "What's she doing with Jojo?" said the girl  
8 girls walk up to Jotaro. Each of them asking what he was doing with Kakyoin. Jotaro didn't respond. "He's my boyfriend" said Kakyoin. All the girls ,except for Kakyoin, stopped and looked at them in shock. "How could Jojo date that bitch" "I bet her pussy smells bad" "She's a whore alright"

* * *

Japan, 1989  
Jotaro and Kakyoin finished school.  
Jotaro proposed to Kakyoin...and she said yes.

Each of their families gathered for their marriage. "I'm going to become a great grandfather..." Joseph said, crying  
Lisa Lisa, Suzie Q, Joseph, Holly, Sadao, Avdol, Polnareff, Iggy, DIO, Haruno, Mina, Kakyoin's parents and more  
"Sadao walked up to Jotaro. "I'm proud of you son. As for that I made a song perfect for you"

STARDUST CRUSADERS OST PLAYS

"Thanks, dad."

A month later Kakyoin was pregnant with Jotaro's baby

TO BE CONTINUED/\/\/-


	2. Meeting Josa Higashikata

**Have fun reading! **  
**I hoped you liked the first chapter. **

1999, Morioh, Japan

"Have there been any incidents here in Morioh?" asked Jotaro. "Well, I'm not very aware of what happens around Morioh myself" said the taxi driver.  
"Do you think Jolyne and Jouta will be alright?" asked Kakyoin. "It's fine. I asked Polnareff and Avdol to watch them for us." Jotaro replied

* * *

America  
"When I said I would always come to help when they call me I didn't think that it would come to this!" said Polnareff.  
"It's alright, taking care of kids is fun, you'll see." Avdol replied. "My hair's going to get torn out"  
Avdol then happily plays with a 6-year old Jolyne. Polnareff helps a 10-year old Jouta with his homework.  
"Damn it" said Polnareff.

* * *

Jotaro and Kakyoin got off at the train station. Kakyoin and Jotaro separate to ask more people.  
A little boy happens to walk buy and bumps Jotaro. His stuff starts flying out of his bag. Star Platinum quickly grabs all the things that fell out of his bag.  
"Huh? I'm sure I saw my stuff fly out of my bag" the boy said. "Hey kid, do you anybody that goes by the name Josa Higashikata?" Jotaro asked. "N-no" the kid replied.

Some seniors walk by and tells the boy to respect them. "Yes, Senpai!" said the boy. Their attention was now turned at a girl at the pond over there. They start saying how she shouldn't wear stuff like that if she wants boys to like her. She then starts taking them off...until one of them insults her hair.

"What did you say about my hair?" said the girl. "Oh you're mad? What're you going to do about it huh?" said one of the seniors. The girl punches one of the seniors with...a Stand's arm. Jotaro turned to watch. "Did I just see a stand?"

The senior's nose started to heal but in a different shape. The other seniors began to run away. "Hey! Wait for me!".

The student begins to calm down. She notices Jotaro. A turtle begins to surface. "AH HOLY SHIT! Oh...it was just the turtle."said the girl ." Josa Higashikata, born in 1983, your mother's name is Tomoko. She was 21 at the time, and was going to college in tokyo. You've lived here ever since you were born. In 1987, you came down to a fever due to an unknown cause. And for the next 50 days, no one knew if you'd survive or not. Your father's name is..." Jotaro paused and thought to himself "Why do I have to be put in such a shitty role." "Your father's name is Joseph Joestar, he's currently 78 and the founder of Joestar Realty. He's alright but when I was looking into how would I divide his properties, I found out he had a daughter in Japan. That piece of shit didn't even know you existed."

The boy, who's name is Koichi, looked confused. Josa looked at Jotaro as if she believed everything he said.  
"I am his grandson, Jotaro Kujo, which technically means I'm your nephew." "Nephew?" "Pretty bizarre isn't it? Let's talk while we walk."  
Kakyoin catches up to them. "And that's how you'll get a third of his inheritance."

pSome girls walk by to compliment Josa's hair. "Wow, Josa if only I could have hair like yours!" "Tell me which salon do you go to?"  
"You can have that conversation about stupid hair later" "He...He said it!" "He talked shit about her hair" "This is going to be bad!"

"It's like from earlier" Koichi said. "Wait, Josa I wasn't directly insulting you" Josa gets ready to fight. Jotaro punches her. "JOTARO!" shouted Kakyoin. "She's a stand user with a pretty powerful stand...I don't want to go through what Dio put me through" "Still you're not supposed to hit girls!"  
Josa gets ready to fight once more. A stand appears. "So this is her stand?"  
Crazy Diamond punches Star Platinum and breaks his guard. "KONO POWA" "You're open from the chin down!" "YAROU!"  
Jotaro teleports behind Josa and slaps some sense into her. The girls scream. "YAKAMASHI YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF GET OUT OF HERE!"

Koichi, confused, wonders what's going on. Kakyoin slaps Jotaro. "I told you, you're not supposed to hit girls!" "Tch"

"Are you alright?" asked Kakyoin. "Yeah, I'm fine" Josa answered. "Good" she then turns her attention to Jotaro. "At least try to hold back!" "I was holding back"

Koichi proceeds to go to Josa. "Aren't we going to be late for the opening ceremony?" "Shit, you're right!" Josa and Koichi proceed to run all their way to school.

"We're going to Morioh grand hotel." said Jotaro.  
Jotaro and Kakyoin then proceed to look at the pictures Joseph took with Hermit Purple. "Is he really in this town?" Kakyoin asked "No doubt about it" Jotaro replied. "Let's get a taxi"

_**TO BE CONTINUED/\/\/**_


	3. Angelo and The Arrow

**If you are wondering how I got the name of Haruno/Giorno's mom, I made it up.**

**Also I should start calling Kakyoin, Noria by now since her name is technically Noria Kujo.**

**Also this chapter is a little more explicit.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

Tomoko was greeted with a milk man while she was looking for something in the garage.

She noticed one of the bottle's seal was broken so she asked for another one. The milkman obliged. He also stepped in dog shit.

"Damn that bitch...if only she didn't have sharp eyes" said the milkman who was actually Anjuro Katagiri, nickname: Angelo.

He found the owner of the dog and killed both of them.

Josa and Jotaro were talking on the phone. "His Stand possesed a guy robbing a convenience but it didn't attack me." "Was Angelo nearby?" "No...damn my hair's not setting right." "Listen, his stand is the type that can possess people. Although it's weak, he can control it remotely...I'm heading to your place, don't eat or drink anything until I get there."

Tomoko looks at the photos that were on the table. "Josa, isn't this the milkman from earlier? Do you know him?" Josa notices Angelo's stand inside her mouth. "Damn, it's already in her mouth!" "Josa, would you like some coffee, too?" "Yeah ,sure. Could you put milk and sugar for me?" "Milk and sugar, huh?"

Crazy Diamond, holding a bottle Josa grabbed earlier, punches a hole through Tomoko, breaks the bottle, and captures his stand. "Huh? You said milk and sugar, right?" "Yeah...hey Jotaro I caught his stand" Jotaro is in shock. "Be careful, Angelo might be staking out your house...I'll be right there."

"Hey, Noria" "Yeah?" "We're going to Josa's house...She captured Angelo's stand" "Already? Then, let's go"

Jotaro and Noria grab a taxi. Jotaro looks at a criminal record.

"Dead ball! It's Over!" Josa is playing the video game "Oh, that's a baseball!". Josa then proceeds to shake the bottle that Angelo's stand was in.

"You motherfucker! First I'll rape you and your mother, then I'll kill the both of you!" "Fuck, how am I supposed to break free!?"

Angelo notices a police officer go to their house. "It's him! Officer Higashikata! I was just a little kid when I met that asshole. Lucky, I know everything about him!"

A gun is pointed at Josa's head "Don't move, how come you're not at school?" "Grandpa, since when were you allowed to take your gun home from work!?" "Put a sock in it!" "I'm going to leave! I'm just waiting for someone!" "Oh? Is it your boyfriend?" Grandpa Higashikata giggles. "I'm just kidding, this is just a toy gun!" He laughs again "Guess I'm the winner of the weekly scaring contest" "Yeah, yeah you win, I'm the loser"

Josa unplugs her gaming console and changes it into the news channel. "Casualties involving damage to the eyes and ears have risen to 7 this morning" "I can't help but get the feeling of someone really dangerous living in this town" Grandpa Higashikata said.

A car honked it's horn. "He's here..." "Is that your boyfriend" "It's not like that"

"I know you too well, Higashikata. Every time you finish your shift, you go for a shot of brandy!" Angelo's stand changes color and puts words on the bottle.

"Josa, grab the bottle and get in the car, we need to bring it somewhere remote." Noria gets out of the car. "Hello, Josa" "Hey" Josa goes to get the bottle but to her dismay the bottle was empty and Grandpa Higashikata is on the floor with blood coming out of his eyes, ears and mouth. Josa sees the Stand. "Higashikata Josa, this is all your fault! That's what you get for not keeping an eye on me. You're cocky kid"

Crazy Diamond appears and punches Aqua Necklace "**DORARARARA!" **"Tch, you're fast, but still cocky!" The stand leaves the house. Noria and Jotaro get inside the house to see her grandfather on the ground. "It's no problem, I can fix him" His wounds were fixed but...he wouldn't wake up.

"Hey grandpa, this isn't a trick right? RIGHT?" Noria looks away with teary eyes. "Humans live by destroying, your stand is kinder than all of that, but once a life is taken, it can't be brought back, stand or not." Noria then looks at Jotaro "But didn't you revive me back then!?" "I did, but it was thanks to Dio's blood and my grandfather's hamon. There's nothing we can do, his brain has been shredded." Noria cries some more.

Josa puts her grandpa down. "He knew something was suspicious in this town, and he made it his duty to protect it...for 35-years he has done his best to protect this town. I...will take up his torch and be the one to protect it from now on."

There was a little funeral. Josa told Tomoko to stay there for a while. Koichi walks by their house and thought to himself "Josa...she probably doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." and goes home.

"Everything but sealed food and drinks are dangerous." Josa gets a bit worked up. "I'm not really that angry, but..." Most of the furniture was totally wrecked. "It's your furniture, you do what you want with it." "I wonder what's the hold up with that guy" Noria said. "You should probably prepare a 20-meter Emerald Splash." "Yeah, I should."

Angelo watches from a tree nearby. "Either tomorrow or the day after, I'll get my chance to kill you!"

**-3 days** **later-**

"I wonder what's the hold-up" Jotaro said. Josa starts praying by a picture of her grandpa. It starts raining. His stand gets on Jotaro's neck. "**ORA**" "Damn, I knew something was up with you!" His stand then goes inside of the house. Emerald splashes are getting triggered left and right. "Noria, Josa!" They run into the kitchen with the sink and the stove on. "Josa, get away from that kettle!" Josa tries capturing the Stand with a bottle, but it didn't work. "Well, isn't this great." "Angelo poked holes in the ceiling" Another Emerald Splash gets triggered. The sink was running. An Emerald Splash gets triggered. Jotaro runs into the bathroom. The Stand is right there. Jotaro closes the door. Josa laughs. "What's so funny?" "I'm withing pummeling distance of the one who killed my grandpa." "That's not something to laugh about!" The Stand appears. Star Platinum hits it away multiple times. "Well, how do you suppose we get through this?" "By breaking through!" Crazy Diamond punches a hole through the wall.

"You should be more careful with that" Noria said. "Yare Yare Daze" The three of them go into the room Josa punched a hole in. "Well we've got this under-" Josa is interrupted by the humidifier. Jotaro kicks it away. The Stand enters Josa's mouth. "Josa!" Noria and Jotaro shouted. "I knew you'd try that, Josa!"

Crazy Diamond appears and fixes a shredded rubber glove that was inside Josa's mouth. It removes the glove. "Nice one!" Noria said.

Crazy Diamond swings the glove around to find the user. A man flies out of a tree. "The user's there."

Jotaro, Noria, and Josa catch up to Angelo. He tries to run. "Hierophant Green!" A stand appears and grabs Angelo by the leg. They corner Angelo to a rock. "Josa, you don't have the right to kill me even though I killed your grandfather." "Tch, what scum."

Josa pummels Angelo into a rock and infuses himself with it. "He'll kill both of you for me!" ""He?"" "That's right!" "It was a mystery for us when Dio acquired his stand." Jotaro said. "But if there's someone who can willingly give stands to others..." "Wanna hear it? Last year, one month before my execution a boy with a school uniform showed up in my jail cell. He shot me in the throat with a bow and arrow before I had a chance to scream. But luckily I lived and that's how I got this stand!." The glove that his stand was trapped in choked a boy that happened to be there.

"Bastard" Jotaro said. "LET ME OUT NOW AND STOP MESSING WITH YOUR STUPID HAIR!" "Oh no" Noria said. "What...did...you...say...about...MY...HAIR!?" "Nani? Josa wait!" "**DORARARARARARRARARARARA!**" Josa calms down. "I guess...I did a great job burying that asshole into that rock." "We wanted to ask more questions..." "Anyway, the man he was talking about, could be a new enemy."

Jotaro and Noria go back to the hotel. Jotaro inspects pictures taken by the Speedwagon foundation. "There must be others in this town we need to worry of..." Jotaro said to Noria. "Yeah...anyways why not take a load off?" Noria kisses Jotaro on the cheek. "Yare Yare Daze" Jotaro thought to himself.

Koichi, in the library, was writing down notes and thought to himself about how many people went missing this year. Including Officer Higashikata's death. "Yo, Koichi ya still got your nose in the books? It's time to go home!" "Oh, okay." "Good thing Josa's feeling alright..."

They walk by the Angelo stone. "Yo, Angelo". "Was that always there?" "Yeah, but it looked different before." "Before? Well, whatever. Yo, Angelo." The stone replied with a quick wry.

While on their way home Koichi notices something in the windows of an abandoned house. The gate was open. Koichi went in to take a look. He saw a foot. The foot closed the gate, choking Koichi. "Quit, staring at my house!" "Koichi! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" "You guys are standing in front of my house."

Jotaro touches the door bell. No reply. He touches it again. "Just stop, if you're from the newspapers then I don't care!". He touches it again. "Who the hell is it?" Tomoko opens the door "My father just died of a stroke and you..." Tomoko points at Jotaro in shock. "Jo...Joseph! I missed you so much! I love love love love love love love love love-" Jotaro interrupts. "I'm not Joseph." Tomoko withdraws from Jotaro in shock. "No wrinkles." "Yeah...who are you?" "Yare yare, I'm Joseph's grandson. Is Josa here?" Tomoko stares somewhere else with a blank expression on her face. "Hm? I asked where Josa was." "HUH? Oh, she's not home yet." Jotaro goes back to the car. Noria gets closer to Jotaro's ear and she whispers "What the hell was that?" "Nothing. She mistook me for gramps." "...understood." Noria said as she gets back to her seat properly.

"Let him go!" Koichi gets struck by an arrow. "B-bro?" "If you're wondering why I shot that kid it is because the one in front of you is Josa Higashikata!" "You kiddin me? Her?" "Okuyasu! Make her disappear!" Koichi falls with an arrow in his neck. Okuyasu blocks her way. "Move!" "Y'know, I'd totally date you if we weren't enemies...but...what my brother says...I have to do!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED/\/\/-**_


	4. Filler Chapter: Love time in the Hotel

**This is sort of a filler chapter because the original chapter got erased.**

**I'm also pissed and tired.**

**So here's a chapter full of explicit things.**

Morioh Grand Hotel.

"So...Jotaro. What're you going to do?" Noria said. "I'm going to investigate the pictures and what Angelo said." "I'll take a bath while you do that."

Noria takes a bath. "It's been a while hasn't it?" she giggles. She finishes taking a bath and tell Jotaro to take a bath. Jotaro obliges. "He's probably thinking about dolphins right now..." she said as she puts her leg up on the table. Jotaro finishes taking a bath after 15 minutes. It also takes 30 more minutes for Jotaro to finish investigating. "So, uhh you done investigating?" "Yep...I'm a little tired now. Why don't we go to bed?" "Yes, yes, yes, yes, **YES**" she thought.

Jotaro begins to lie down. Noria grabs something she put in her other pair of pants. "Oh Jotaro~" Noria said seductively"Hmm?" Jotaro looks at Noria with a condom in her mouth. "Tch, not now" "Oh, come on. Let's do it! For old time's sake." She goes on for 30 minutes until Jotaro says "Fine, let's have sex" Noria never looked this excited in years.

Jotaro puts on the condom and his penis begins to erect. Noria is in the bed lying down waiting for Jotaro...and to her surprise it looks as if Jotaro's dick became bigger. "W-wow" "What you're surprised? This isn't even my final form." ***_Jouta, Jotaro's son, asked Jotaro to watch Dragon Ball with him.*_**

Jotaro shoves his cock into Noria's spread asshole. "So, how does that feel?" "Great." Jotaro then continues to do the same thing over and over faster than Star Platinum could punch. "*Huff* *huff* could *huff* you do the thing *huff* when we were 17?" "Sure..." "**STAR FINGER!"**

Noria moaned. Loud. "*Huff* could *huff* you continue *huff*" Jotaro smiles as he does it ten times. The satisfaction and sweat on Noria's face as it began to redden increased. "Now then...spread em" Noria spreads her legs as Jotaro puts his hard rock rod into her. Noria moans even louder.

Jotaro then has sex with her for 3 hours. 10 rounds of hardcore anal, vaginal, and oral sex. "*huff* ready *huff* for *huff* the *huff* eleventh round?" Jotaro said sweating bricks. "*huff* y-yeah" Noria said sweating even harder. "T-this *huff* will *huff* be the *huff* last round. *huff*" Jotaro said. "O-okay" Noria said because she knows what that means. Even harder sex. Jotaro summons Star Platinum. "Go for the mouth" Star Platinum nods. "Ora ora ora ora ora..." Which roughly translates to "Don't use me for stuff like this."

Jotaro and Star Platinum spitroast Noria. Jotaro is also finger her at the same time. Since it's Jotaro's stand he can feel both the vagina and the mouth. Noria moans several times until Jotaro cums. Star Platinum also came in Noria's mouth. Noria feels a wet feeling.

"J-jotaro? w-why do I feel something wet down there?" Jotaro looks down. "C-condom broke..." Both of them stare at each other. Noria laughs and says "It's nothing to worry about that sperm is probably not even healthy by now. It's the 11th round for fucks sake." Jotaro still has a serious look on his face. "What's wrong?" she said as she smiled "The...Joestar...sex...drive...is unbeatable. No matter how many rounds a Joestar goes for they will always have enough for the next. In fact, my cum looks healthier than ever." Noria looks at Jotaro still not believing. "Oh come on I think you're lying" "No, gramps told me he did 60 rounds with my grandma and it wasn't even clear then, it was thick." "That's gross but you're lying." "Put your hand in your pussy." Noria puts her hand in her pussy. It's wet, sticky and white. "W-w-w..." "I told you this was a bad idea." "Well, I guess we're having another one." she said as she puts the hand she put in her vagina in her mouth to taste more cum.

"Now then, why don't I give you the suckle?" Noria sucked on Jotaro's dick as it came 3 times. Noria's tits began lactating as milk came out. Jotaro drank it and continued fucking Noria. After 30 more rounds they finally go to sleep. But before they go to sleep Jotaro puts his dick up her asshole and they both sleep without clothes.

**I am disgusted from what I made but I'm already pissed so I'll let this slide**


	5. The Nijimura Brothers

**Oof, I'm going to have to retype almost everything I put last time.**

"Let go of him!" "Not a chance" Okuyasu's stand appears. "I call this...ZA HANDO!" It swipes it's right hand down but Josa is able to hit Okuyasu before it could. "Y-you're fast." "Okuyasu! Take her seriously!" "Fine then...Hey yo-HEY! I WAS STILL FUCKING TALKING." "You absolute moron" "Why you! COME HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" His stand swipes it's hand down but gets blocked by Crazy Diamond. The Hand hit Crazy Diamond multiple times until it lets go. It swipes it's hand down again and partially erases the gate. Josa notices this. "No...passing? Where's the tres? It seems like his right hand's dangerous." She thought. "Hey! There's something dangerous with your hand isn't there?" "Yep! Everythin it touches goes bye bye! I don't even know where it goes."

"Tch" "Hey don't you back off! I have a trick for runners" The Hand swipes it's hand down. Josa teleports infront of Okuyasu. "You're in my range!" He does this multiple times until Josa backs off into a different area. He does it one more time but some pots teleport along with Josa. The pots hit Okuyasu in the head and in his balls. Josa tries to choke Okuyasu to keep him sleeping but she sees Koichi getting dragged by Keicho.

Josa follows shortly behind. "I see you've decided to enter my house" "NO SHIT I HAVE!" "I ain't done with you yet" Josa turns around to see Okuyasu. Okuyasu pushes Josa away and instead gets hit by Keicho's attack. The ceiling glows and he gets hit with tiny pellet things. Okuyasu falls to the floor with holes and blood all over his face. "You moron" Keicho said attacking Josa once more. Josa dodges multiple times. She also saves Okuyasu by covering his heart. She busts a hole through the wall, gets out and drags Okuyasu.

"What stand does he have?" "I ain't tellin ya shit!" "I'll be forced to do this then." It seems as though Crazy Diamond was preparing for a chop but instead heals Okuyasu. "W-why?" Josa tries to go inside the house but instead stopped by Okuyasu. "Why?" "Because I thought "It would be senseless to let him die like that."

Josa walks up the stairs but she's stopped by Okuyasu again. "Why don't you heal yourself with your stand." "I can't...I can't bring back the dead either...and if Koichi dies, who knows what I might do to your brother." Josa said as she continues going up the stairs. She finds Koichi in the middle of an empty room. "Damn, even if this was a trap. I should at least try!" "JOSA!" The Hand grabs Josa by the neck. "W-why you!" It swipes down and teleports Koichi over to Josa. "I ain't workin for my brother nor you. This is just me owing you something. I'm not smart so I follow my heart" "You're a great guy Okuyasu." She heals Koichi and he wakes up.

"Huh? W-where are we?" "Inside the house." "W-what?!" "Questions for later. We're still in a very dangerous situation." "As soon as that bastard shows up I'll punch right through him." Josa sees something move in the ceiling. It shows up. "Hah this is easy!" More show up. "N-nani" Josa gets attacked. "Damn, they're not strong but the combined firepower!" The soldier like stands fall from the ceiling. Koichi can't see them. Josa grabs Koichi and gets to another room.

"Hey Koichi, let's escape through the windows" Helicopters show up. "Shit!" "Huh?" A tank shows up. "They have tanks too!" Koichi said. "Greato daze, if they have tanks, helicopters, and soldiers then I don't know how to get out of-NANI?" Josa says with a shocked look on her face. "Did you just say you can see them." "Y-yeah" "Then that means you have a Stand!" "Little pipsqueak here got a stand?" Keicho reveals himself.

"I guess he had potential...Either way my stand has no weaknesses...but I would love for him to show me his stand" "H-how do I do that?" "It's like reaching a flame inside of you" "H-how?" "I'll just use brute force." A soldier lands on Koichi and starts stabbing him. An egg appears. "Oh?" "Ow...Huh? Did I make that appear?" "Yeah." "I've seen enough! Now I'll just kill Josa!" "Koichi withdraw it! If it gets hurt you get hurt!" Koichi withdraws the egg.

"First I'll hurt your legs, then your arms and then your head! I've heard you get furious when someone insults your hair." "Why don't you see for yourself." "Nah, I'll just blow up your head...FIRE!" All of the troops fire at Josa. Crazy Diamond blocks all of it. They move forward to divide the sea of bullets. "Heh" Josa steps on a landmine. 2 missiles get fired at Josa. Josa then decides to sit down. "Hm? Surrendering already? I won't take prisoners." All the troops fired at Josa. "My plan worked." Keicho looks up to see the 2 missiles that he fired earlier. They're reforming and launching into Keicho.

His stand disappears and Keicho is on the floor with blood on his face. "Let's go upstairs." Koichi said. "The bow and arrow might be here." They go upstairs to find the bow and arrow but there was something there...and it was green. She punches it and it's hand get's severed. It runs to a box nearby. "W-what is that." Josa almost grabs the bow and arrow but Keicho grabs it first. "That...is our father...he combined with Dio's vampire cells and now that's what happened...One day when I got home from school I saw Okuyasu on the floor...Crying...I asked if dad hit him but he said..."Dad was the problem." I ran into the kitchen to see him transform into what he is now. Tch. He doesn't even recognize his own children." He said tearing up. "And he keeps reaching into that stupid box!" He kicks his father away. "No matter what I try...he will never die...I just want him to die normally..." His dad goes to the box again. Keicho readies a kick but Josa stops him. She notices pieces of paper inside. She uses her stand to restore whatever it was.

It was a family picture of the Nijimuras.

"S-so...T-that's why he's been reaching into that b-box." Keicho said crying. Okuyasu goes into the room also crying. "H-he still remembers us...Keicho...why not stop all of this?" "I-i cant...I've killed too many...just so that our father could rest in peace...and now-" Keicho gets interrupted as a chicken-like stand appears behind him. "Heh...this is what you get for shooting me with that arrow! I'll create more stand users alright!" It says as it drags Keicho, the bow and the arrow. They get to the roof to see Keicho's dead body lying on a wire. "M-my big bro..." "Damn...He has the arrow now...Who knows how many stand users will be born from him?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**/\/\/\\_**_

**If you're wondering why their dad is still like that it's because DIO found a way to revert to his normal self, and with that all the vampiric cells he had before had either died or fused with something else. That is my explanation. Also after it hits Sunday, every chapter will now be released weekly, so enjoy the time when I posted Chapters in 1-3 days.**


	6. Red Hot Chili Peppers

**I'm going to skip a few that don't add up to the story that much.**

Josa, Okuyasu, and Koichi are sitting near a bike somewhere far from electricity. Jotaro and Noria arrive. Jotaro tells them about a stand user who's about to arrive and help them find Chili Pepper's stand user. "W-wait...you don't mean..." "Yes him." "Josa, you're going to meet your dad." Josa is in shock. Chili Pepper's arrives from the bike's battery.

Each of them chase him and Okuyasu does it himself. He erases the ground and kicks Chili Peppers several times. Okuyasu erased a part of the ground where there's electricity. Chili Pepper escapes but bringing Okuyasu with him. Koichi kneels down and cries for a moment. "We should probably get going then." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? OKUYASU JUST DIED!" "About that." Okuyasu's arm was cut earlier so Josa uses it to bring Okuyasu back. "F-fuck"

Noria, Josa, and Koichi wait for Joseph while Jotaro and Okuyasu go to the boat. "What's that Noria?" Koichi asked. "I'm setting up a Hierophant Green barrier." As they waited an Emerald Splash gets triggered. "Someone's here." There were many electrical things around so Red Hot Chili Pepper was at it's fullest. Akira Otoishi also reveals himself. Josa tries fighting him. Most of the Emerald Splashes miss but some hit and weaken the stand. "Tch" Josa punches Chili Pepper into the sea. Akira is seen weakened.

"I'm a stand user." "What?" "I'm a stand user!" "A stamp loser?" "A STAND USER!" "Ah, a stand user." 2 Speedwagon employees show up. "One of them is an impostor!" Okuyasu shouts. Okuyasu the Speedwagon employee with purple hair. He was actually Akira.

Joseph walks down from the boat and almost falls. Josa catches him. "Be careful, old man." "Can't Crazy Diamond fi-" "No Okuyasu."

Josa and Joseph walk to a bus station. Joseph gets on the wrong bus. Josa follows him. Joseph feels something tugging on his pants. His cane was suddenly grabbed. "There's a stand user nearby!" "Yeah, me and you." something can be heard laughing. "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD . THE STAND JUST LAUGHED...WHERE IS IT WHERE DID IT GO." "This old man's bad news." Joseph notices a dog growling at something. Joseph then uses his stand, Hermit Purple, to save an invisible baby. Josa asks what's crying. Joseph told that there's a baby in his hand.

They take care of the baby and go to a store to buy the baby some stuff. "You go inside! They'll think that some 16 year old chick got knocked up somewhere" -This will come back later btw] Joseph and Josa give the baby make up so that they can tell what the baby looks like. The baby still disappears but instead of just her Joseph's hands as well. Joseph puts her in a carriage but that also turns invisible.

"Oh, no." The carriage rolls down and turns everything invisible. The baby drops in water. Joseph tries to help but Josa tells him to go away and shut up. Joseph cuts himself so that he could save the baby. "N-no one would ever think to do this, especially not for someone else's child." "I just wanted to look cool." They save the baby and Josa's relationship with Joseph.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**\/\/\/\**_


	7. The Mangaka's House

**I'll skip everyone except for Rohan because the story wouldn't really change except for the fact Hazamada isn't introduced properly. Also because I'm pretty sure everyone reading this has seen/read JoJo.**

Koichi and Hazamada meet each other out of school. "Oh, Hazamada, you're out of the hospital?" "Yeah. They released me early." Koichi and Hazamada begin walking together. "Have you heard of Pink Dark Boy?" "Yes! I love that manga!" "Really? Good thing your cultured unlike that Josa. She doesn't even know what Perman is...Anyway I heard some rumors about Rohan Kishibe living in Morioh" "Huh? HERE? IN MORIOH!?" "Yeah, let's go to this address"

Both of them go to the address. "The sign says Kishibe" "He does live here." They ring the doorbell. Someone opens the door. A hand grabs Koichi "Ah Help!" It was actually Rohan. The two say that "We wanted an autograph" Rohan allows them to enter his house. "I just finished this week's chapter. I'll go get some tea." Rohan sees a spider, kills it, then licks it. Hazamada throws up. Rohan wants to sketch it but Hazamada fakes the next one.

Koichi and Hazamada take a look at this week's manuscript. They're immediately turned into books. "This...is my ability." "Y-you're a stand user too?" "Stand user? What's that?" Rohan reads about Koichi's life and likes it. He steals a page from him. He also reads Hazamada's but he's not interested.

They both go home as if nothing happened.

The next day Koichi walks into Rohan's house thinking he was going to school. Josa and Okuyasu followed him. Rohan stole another page of Koichi. Rohan wrote something on Koichi saying "I cannot hurt Kishibe Rohan in any way" Koichi goes outside to tell Josa and Okuyasu. Koichi instead greets them and tells them he'll be right to school. Koichi figures out it must be something Rohan did. Rohan carries him upstairs. Okuyasu and Josa break in even if Koichi didn't say anything. "What? How? Doesn't matter. You're Okuyasu with The Hand and you're Josa with Crazy Diamond." "W-what how did you know?" "I read Koichi." Okuyasu charges at Rohan but he gets turned into a book because he saw the manuscript.

"You get so angry with rage when someone insults your hair right? Let me test that theory...Your hair is stupid...You heard me right!" Josa rushes at Rohan. Rohan tries to turn her into a book but he gets beat up instead. Rohan was under rubble. "Man...why does she get so angry?" "I bet it goes something like this" Koichi explains the history of her hair to Okuyasu and Rohan hears it. "Why you!" "N-no, I just want to sketch...What an interesting back story." Josa finds Rohan and beats the living shit of him. Pink Dark Boy: On Hiatus

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. Let's go rat hunting!

**I like how you guys read my stuff but I'm a little confused on how you can read chapter 7 but not 5 and 6.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Jotaro and Noria go to Josa's house. "Hey, Josa we're going hunting." "Hunting? What do you mean by that?" "Akira Otoishi, before he revealed himself, shot a rat somewhere in Morioh...and it survived." "You're telling me there's a rat stand user?" "Yes."

The three of them go to a place above the drainage canal. "Although Noria is here with her long range stand, I'll train you to use your stand for long range in case you happen to run into the rat without us." Jotaro shows Josa how to shoot ball bearings with her Stand. Noria is impressed at how she was able to shoot one perfectly. "Good enough. Let's go...and remember, accuracy over speed...this is a living thing we're talking about here." Jotaro said applying pressure to Josa.

They go to the drainage canal to set up traps and investigate. Josa finds something in a bush. "J-Jotaro!" Jotaro and Noria run toward Josa. Noria covers her face trying not to puke. Jotaro crouches and pokes it. Red liquid comes out. "W-why?" Josa asks as Noria almost pukes. "It's flesh. They all died with their flesh melted. It's nearby."

They go to a house that was connected to the drainage pipe. Jotaro, Noria, and Josa split up. Josa finds something in front of the fridge. There were people that were melted inside the fridge. The rat was also there. Josa prepares an attack. She misses the forehead and the rat tries to defend itself with it's stand. It shoots at Josa but Josa blocks it. The rat dies.

"J-Jotaro! I killed the ra-" She was cut short at the sight of Jotaro's hand. "There's another one. Noria hit it in the back so it shouldn't move far...also I tried to see what it would do." "Honestly, this man. This is the reason I fell in love with him in the first place." Josa heals Jotaro's hand back to normal. "We're going to follow a trail of blood led by the rat." They follow a trail of blood.

Although the rat tried back tracking it already knew it was bleeding so it had no choice. Noria attacked it with several Emerald Splashes. It gets hit but it doesn't die yet. The rat was distracted and instead it was shot in the head by Josa. "Good work, everyone."

_**TO BE CONTINUED/\/\/\**_


	9. Ghost Girl Reimi

**I won't be posting daily next week, so enjoy the amount of chapters I'm putting out right now!**

Koichi passes by the Morioh map when he hears a voice calling him. "Over here, Koichi." "Y-you're Rohan!" "You don't need to shout, anyway I was looking at the map and I found something strange." "S-strange?" Rohan points at buildings until he points at a road between 2 buildings. "H-huh? I've never noticed that before." "We should investigate." "W-we?" "Yeah, just for a few minutes." "B-but I'm in a hurry." "Oh, just forget it, a heartfelt request from Kishibe Rohan himself." "Jeez, how selfish could you be...fine but only for 5 minutes."

Koichi and Rohan go investigate the street. They turn right to see a post box and dog poop that's been stepped in. "Wow, look at all these houses that weren't listed. I should get more than 2 prizes...the next street isn't listed either." Koichi and Rohan both go to the next street to find out that it's the same street. "Hey, isn't that the post box from earlier?" "Y-yeah and there's dog poop on the floor as well." They turn left, and turn right again to see that they are still in the same street. "Do you think there's a stand user nearby?" "A s-stand user?"

"Go use Echoes to fly up." Echoes hits something. "I-I-I felt something up there." Rohan looks at Koichi, puzzled. Somewhere around the corner, a girl is hiding. "Are you two boys lost?" "Huh?" Rohan uses Heaven's door to turn the girl into a book. "Okay let's see...Huh? She's not a stand user." "She isn't?" "Nope, and...her name is Sugimoto Reimi, 16 years old, lives nearby at Kotodai Neighborhood, Block 3, Section 12...What's this?" Rohan says with a curious expression. "No boyfriend, her measurements are 82-57-84, has a beauty mark on the side of her left nipple, first menstruation age 11, her first kiss was with a boy whom she let use his tongue." "ROHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WE JUST NEED TO KNOW IF SHE'S A STAND USER OR NOT!" "Okay, okay calm down"

"Want me to guide you? People get lost here pretty often." "Don't mind, just tell us." "Oh, no let me guide you." She pulls out some Pocky. "Do you want some?" "No thanks." "Well then hold the other end." Rohan takes the pocky and breaks it. "Haha! You're going to get dumped by a girl! You're self-centered aren't ya?" "Hmph. Hey...Girls with pink nail polish are afraid with love and tend to withdraw at the critical phase of the relationship." Reimi hides her hands.

She guides them until she stops at a nearby house. She points towards it. "A murder happened here 15 years ago." "M-murder?" "Yes, a girl that was here got murdered. She was asleep until she heard some dripping noises. "Mooom? Daaad? Well I'm not afraid. My dog Arnold is here." she says as she puts her hand down. The dripping noises continue for 10 more minutes until she checks what's going on. She sees her dog with a slit throat. "Heh, your hands are very soft and lovely." Someone said. "I already took care of you're parents" and just like that he stabbed the girl in the back." "I-is this all true?" "Of course not! I just wanted to get back at you." "Tch." Rohan says as he turns around slowly to see a dog with a slit throat. "Huh?"

"Yes, me and Arnold are both ghosts." "G-ghosts?" Both of them said. Koichi shouted. "Koichi let's run!" He grabs Koichi and tells him to use Echoes. Echoes hits a "ceiling." "Koichi? Why are you flying?" "Hey, don't act like I did you any harm." "You're right..." "Anyway...my killer stabbed me several times. I never saw his face...and to this day he lurks in Morioh." Koichi gasped as he looked at her in fear. "I know he is because..." Reimi says as she turns around to show them her wound. "Every single one of them...had a wound like this!" Rohan and Koichi looked at the wound in surprise. "The souls of his victims come here, and I can't talk to them...so please...put an end to this and find my killer!"

"Tch" "R-Rohan!" "Why would I, Kishibe Rohan, do this to avenge someone like you...on the other hand investigating a serial killer would be good for my manga." "So you would?" "I'll try" "Ok now to exit this place...follow me...and once you're over the post box don't look back." Koichi and Rohan feel things breathing down they're necks. Koichi is trembling in fear. "We're almost to the exit." "It's safe now Koichi you can turn around." Koichi turns around. "Wait, Koichi! That wasn't my voice!" Hands come out to grab Koichi. Rohan uses Heaven's door to save Koichi. Both of them return safely.

"I'll be waiting. Take care, Koichi and Little Rohan." Rohan fixes Koichi. Rohan stands up in confusion. "She called me little Rohan acting as if we were close."

Rohan goes to the graveyard to see The Sugimoto family's grave. "Oh, Rohan." An old man said. "Are you visiting the Sugimoto families grave?" "No...I came here to investigate." "I guess you're parents never told you something." "What?" "You were staying at the Sugimotos on the night of their murder." Rohan looks at him with a shocked look. "When the police found you, you kept repeating "Reimi threw me out of the window!" " "...so that's why she called me little Rohan."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**/\/\/\/**_

_**If you're asking me why I included this even if Josa, Jotaro, or Noria showed up, it's because the Reimi story is important.**_


End file.
